1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optics collection and detection systems and methods for their use.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of systems for optical analysis of samples or materials employ complex optical trains that direct, focus, filter, split, separate and detect light to and/or from the sample materials. Such systems typically employ an assortment of different optical elements to direct, modify, and otherwise manipulate light directed to and/or received from a reaction site.
Conventional optical systems typically are complex and costly. The systems also tend to have significant space requirements. For example, typical systems employ mirrors and prisms in directing light (e.g. laser light) from its source to a desired destination for detection. Additionally, such systems may include light splitting optics such as beam splitting prisms to generate two beams from a single original beam. In the case of modern analysis systems, there is a continuing need for systems with very high throughput and portability.
There is a continuing need for optical systems for collecting and detecting excitation signals. For example, analytical systems for monitoring processes at the single molecule level show great promise but require the collection and detection of small levels of illumination. There is a need for collecting and detecting optical signals, and specifically for collection and detection systems with reduced noise and improved performance.
There is a continuing need to improve upon the functionality, footprint and cost of systems for optical analysis. The present invention provides devices, systems, and methods for overcoming the above problems in addition to other benefits.